


Отпусти (Let it go)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, First Time Topping, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock Holmes, letting go, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Обычно это Майкрофт помогает Шерлоку перестать думать. На этот раз Майкрофту нужно перестать думать, а Шерлок должен взять на себя ответственность.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Отпусти (Let it go)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let it go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364281) by [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong). 



> В работе используются термины:  
> Дом (доминант) ‒ доминирующий во время БДСМ сцен партнер.  
> Саб (сабмиссив) ‒ подчиняющийся партнер.  
> Для удобства пишу их с заглавной буквы.  
> Данжен (от англ. dungeon – темница, подземелье) – это любое пространство (не обязательно подвал), специально отведенное под БДСМ сцены.  
> \----   
> Разрешение на перевод получено

У них была своего рода договоренность. Иногда Шерлоку нужно было перестать думать об окружающем мире и позволить кому-то другому позаботиться о нем. Сначала он употреблял наркотики, чтобы остановить свой кипящий мозг, но однажды Майкрофт предложил ему альтернативу.

Сначала он подумал, что сходит с ума, когда впервые услышал его предложение, но, поразмыслив над этим достаточное время, понял, что оно на самом деле идеально.

Майкрофт предложил стать его Домом. В течение своей обычной жизни они были братьями, которые ненавидели друг друга, и никто бы не подумал, что они были чем-то большим. Но за закрытыми дверями они были большим.

У старшего в доме был свой данжен. Там была большая кровать, и как только они входили туда, они больше не были самими собой, они были Домом и Сабом. Им было наплевать на табу на инцест. Они делали то, что должны были, и прятались в своем собственном мире, которым стал данжен.

Шерлок ощущал невероятный комфорт, делая то, что ему велели. Иногда просто стоять на коленях у ног Майкрофта, пока тот работал, было достаточно, чтобы успокоить его, а иногда его нужно было наказать и поставить на колени почти силой. Он всегда мог использовать стоп-слово и знал, что Майкрофт послушает его, если он действительно против чего-то, но обычно Майкрофт точно знал, что им нужно.

Но однажды Майкрофт позвонил ему. Это было необычно, как правило именно Шерлок просил его поиграть. Когда он прибыл в дом Майкрофта, мужчина был сам на себя не похож. Наполовину раздетый, он растянулся на диване, его руки были в волосах, и все тело дергалось от нервов. Сразу же обеспокоенный состоянием брата, Шерлок подошел к нему и попытался спросить, что случилось.

Не получив ответа, он попробовал единственное, что смог придумать. Он сделал то, что сделал бы его брат на его месте.

‒ Майкрофт Холмс! Встань на колени и расскажи мне, что случилось! 

Старший брат ахнул, удивленный властным тоном Шерлока, медленно опустился на колени у его ног и обнял его за ноги, слегка всхлипывая.

‒ Ничего не произошло, ‒ он покачал головой и шмыгнул носом. ‒ Я… я больше не могу. Я больше так не могу. Это слишком, я не могу постоянно сохранять самообладание, это тяжело! Я не могу быть холодным вечно, я постоянно ношу эту маску, я совсем не такой на самом деле... Я... О, это так глупо, почему я так себя веду? Я выше этого.

Плотина как будто бы прорвалась; как будто все, что его брат прятал внутри себя, вылезло наружу в один момент, и Шерлок понятия не имел, что делать с этим сломанным Майкрофтом. Это было вне его зоны комфорта, но, возможно, он мог бы хоть раз сделать что-нибудь для своего брата. Тот так много сделал для него, что пришло время дать что-то взамен.  
‒ Майкрофт, заткнись и послушай меня! ‒ старший немедленно сделал, как было сказано. ‒ Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, если ты не хочешь чего-то из того, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, но тебе нужен кто-то, кто позаботится о тебе прямо сейчас, и я единственный, кто это может. Итак... сейчас мы пойдем в данжен, и ты разденешься для меня и заберешься на кровать .

К его удивлению, Майкрофт ничего не сказал, он просто постоял на коленях еще какое-то время, будто боролся сам с собой, затем развернулся и пополз в темницу. Шерлок застонал, глядя на передвигающееся тело брата, пока его задница покачивалась при каждом движении.

Он этого не переживет. Теперь он был Домом, и его брат нуждался в нем. Он последовал за ним в данжен и наблюдал за ним, пока тот раздевался и снова опускался на колени на кровати.

‒ Ммм, хороший мальчик, ‒ похвалил Шерлок, подходя к брату. Он снял свой пиджак и аккуратно положил его на тот же стул, на котором его брат сложил одежду. Затем он начал закатывать рукава рубашки, обнажая предплечья. Его брат молча наблюдал, как он двигается. Похоже, он был немного обеспокоен такой сменой ролей.

‒ Не волнуйся, братец... я все исправлю для тебя.

Он огляделся, выбирая то, что будет использовать. Он взял мягкую веревку и анальные шарики вместе с кольцом для члена. Он знал, как трудно сдерживаться в первый раз, и его брату это понадобится. У него в запасе были годы сдерживаемой обиды, и Шерлоку нужно заставить его перестать думать.

Он повернулся к брату, держа в руках выбранные предметы, и улыбнулся, когда Майкрофт, не думая, облизнул губы.

Шерлок медленно подошел к кровати. 

‒ На спину, руки наверх, ‒ приказал он почти отстраненно. Майкрофт медленно выполнил просьбу, как будто он все еще не был уверен в том, что они делают, но все еще не использовал стоп-слов.

Как только тот растянулся на кровати с поднятыми руками, Шерлок связал их веревкой, а затем привязал их к изголовью кровати, ограничивая движения брата.

Связав его, он начал медленно целовать тело Майкрофта, спускаясь ниже, а затем дал ему знак перевернуться и показать свою задницу.

Из-за того, как он был связан, Майкрофт мог легко подчиниться и перевернуться, встав на колени, опустив голову между руками, грудью на матрас, задницей наверх. Шерлок схватил мягкие половинки и размял их, слегка раздвигая, чтобы открыть его трепещущую дырочку для своего голодного взгляда.

Майкрофт позволил ему, слегка постанывая, пока Шерлок дул на самую чувствительную кожу, его член уже был тяжелым и твердым между его ног только из-за того, что с ним так обращались.

‒ Перестань думать, Майкрофт. Тебе не нужно думать. Я позабочусь о тебе, ‒ прошептал Шерлок, слегка поглаживая член брата, заставляя его стонать. Таким образом он отвлек своего брата, чтобы одним плавным движением надеть кольцо для члена на его эрекцию. Майкрофт поежился от ощущений, но ничего не сказал.

Шерлок наградил его, погладив еще раз, прежде чем отпустить его член.

‒ На этот раз все будет просто. Я подготовлю тебя анальными шариками, а потом втрахаю в матрас, ‒ на этом моменте его брат немного заерзал. ‒ Что? Говори со мной! ‒ приказал он.

Майкрофт что-то приглушенно пробормотал в матрас.   
‒ Я не расслышал.

Тогда его брат повернул голову и повторил. 

‒ Я был плохим мальчиком, Сэр. Сегодня из-за меня погибло много людей. Я должен быть наказан, сэр.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и кивнул. 

‒ Что ж, если тебе это нужно, я тебя накажу. Я тебя отшлепаю. Ты получишь двадцать ударов рукой… пока шарики будут глубоко в твоей заднице, ‒ Майкрофт простонал и кивнул.

Шерлок начал смазывать шарики и медленно вставлять их в задницу брата, постепенно растягивая его все больше и больше с каждым шариком, пока тот не смог принять последний и самый большой.

Затем он погладил его по спине, успокаивая. Его брат хныкал и сдерживал дрожание своего тела; теперь он был полон, а его разум был почти пуст, ему просто нужно было немного больше, чтобы вообще перестать думать. Комбинация доминирования и любви оказалась решением проблем Майкрофта Холмса.

Шерлок медленно ласкал задницу брата и массировал половинки руками. 

‒ Сейчас я собираюсь тебя отшлепать. Считай до двадцати, вслух, ‒ и без предупреждения ударил его по заднице всей ладонью.

‒ Один, Сэр, ‒ произнес его брат через секунду. Кивнув, Шерлок во второй раз ударил его сильнее. 

‒ Два, Сэр ‒ последовал незамедлительный ответ.

Он продолжал шлепать его без остановки, пока не дошел до двадцатого удара. Его брат действительно хорошо справлялся, полностью сосредоточившись на счете и отдавая себя во власть Шерлока. Это должно было быть нелегко. Быть отшлепанным, пока на твою простату давят шарики, ощущалось как настоящая пытка, и Шерлок знал это, но именно это было нужно Майкрофту, поэтому он давал это ему.

К концу порки их члены стали твердыми и пульсировали, а задница Майкрофта была настолько красной, что, должно быть, адски болела, но они еще не закончили. Шерлок вытащил шарики из задницы Майкрофта один за другим, настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно, не причиняя ему боли. Затем он быстро смазал себя и толкнулся в подготовленную дырочку брата.

Они оба громко застонали, когда он вошел в тело Майкрофта. Он сразу же взял жесткий темп, безжалостно вбиваясь бедрами в Майкрофта. Его брат стонал под ним, стараясь держаться на связанных руках.

Шерлоку не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить, когда дырочка Майкрофта начала сжиматься вокруг него, и ,в конце концов, это был его первый раз внутри брата. Как только он понял, что вот-вот кончит, он просунул руку под тело Майкрофта и снял кольцо с его члена. Потребовалось всего несколько движений и шепот «Кончи для меня», и они оба дошли до финала.

После всего этого Шерлок позаботился о них обоих и крепко прижал к себе брата. Майкрофт наконец-то погрузился в состояние покоя, на данный момент у него в голове не было мыслей, он чувствовал себя в безопасности в объятиях брата и наслаждался даже саднящими ощущениями в заднице и болью в запястьях.

Шерлок целовал его губы и крепко обнимал всю ночь. Утром они вернутся к своей нормальной жизни, но пока они чувствовали спокойствие.


End file.
